You Want to Know Why
by supernerd3333
Summary: One version of the reason for Seth to duel Atemu in ancient Egypt. SethAtemu


Hello, everyone! This is my first fiction ever. After 2 hectic weeks, 5 AP Exams, and 3 SAT II tests, I finally have a tiny bit of time to put my idea into actual fiction. Just to warn you, I hate English and writing essays, thus my language may not be the most desirable type. I am not a romantic person so there will not be much romance. Also, I am Chinese and English is my second language, which I still speak with a big accent. So don't expect very accurate grammar. Here comes the story. Read at your own risk. I know this has been written by many others, but I still want to try it.

Title: You Want to Know Why

Author: Supernerd3333

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Warning: Seth and Atemu together and my pathetic excuse of an attempt at description.

The sky was of an unnatural black hue. The once proud and magnificent buildings lied in ruins. Inside a dilapidated palace, tension filled the air. Two powerful and proud figures stood at the opposite sides of the field, glaring at each other. Crimson met sapphire. Only the blue eyes betrayed nothing but satisfaction and contempt, while the red ones were full of confusion, hurt, and most of all, anger.

"Why?" A deep and sonorous voice asked accusingly. "Why are you doing all this? You are my high priest. You are my cousin, the only relative I have left now. We may not be friends, you may never be as loyal as Mahaado was, but I thought we respected each other and could trust each other. I thought that you would still protect me when I was in danger, or at least you would protect Egypt. Yet you betrayed me, you betrayed Egypt. Why? WHY? I gave you everything I could have given you. What more do you want?" The eye of Horus shined brightly on the pharaoh's forehead. His wild blond bangs whipped in the wind that rose from his power. His robes flew backward, revealing a well-toned body and the power within the lithe form. And his eyes, those crimson eyes that usually held such saintly kindness were seeping such hatred. All those hate and anger were directed at one person, promising a whole lot of pain for whoever caused this. (1)

That person was Seth, wielder of the Millennium Rod, a High Priest, a cousin, a traitor. Placing the famous sadistic smirk on his face that clearly said I am the best and you are going down, he laughed condescendingly and said. "Aren't you a bundle of questions? And for the reason I did this, isn't it very clear? I am the better duelist. I am the better fighter. And I am the better ruler. I should have the throne of Egypt and people should bow down to me, instead of a midget like you. I should be the supreme one, incarnation of the gods. And you are asking what more do I want? I want your throne and your power that rightfully belong to me!" (2)

Inside, Seth's soul was screaming otherwise. 'I am just another high priest for you, am I not? I am just another subject, another protector, another colleague working for the welfare of Egypt. I am just another person you respect and suspect. You want to know why? Because of all the things you had given me, you didn't give me one thing I want the most. I want you.' But he let none of those emotions slip. Putting on a façade in front of others was the one thing he mastered most successfully.

One the other side, pharaoh Atemu's heart was filled with rage and he didn't even bother to hide it. "How dare you! How dare you betray me, the one person you swore to protect with your life? Actually, I don't care if you just betrayed me, I am going to sacrifice myself soon. I don't care about myself anymore. But you are betraying Egypt! If I am dethroned, then no one will have the power to sacrifice and save Egypt. All my people will be plunged into the shadow where their souls will be devoured by monsters. You know this as well as I do. Yet you decide to abandon all the people and our nation just for your psychotic and greedy deeds. I will NOT let you succeed. Like every enemy of Egypt, you will fall at my hand! Let's duel!" (3) The puzzle's light shone through the shadow, vowing to fend off any enemy that threatens to destroy its master. In the light, Atemu stood like an erect mountain, much like the great Horus that legend said he was.

Seth couldn't help but be mesmerized by the figure. 'He is so beautiful, so powerful, such a thrill. Can I help myself from falling for this guy? I want him. And what I want, I get.' Putting on a sneer, he replied with a mocking tone. "So, you are on one of your notorious hero speech again, aren't you, pharaoh? I am seriously getting tired of it. As for Egypt, I will be a much better ruler than you ever were. And what if some pathetic fools' souls were feed to the shadow, it will only strengthen the shadow that protects Egypt. I am not a wimp like you who is too soft to do anything. As for dueling, I wouldn't be happier to start our little game." The Millennium Rod glowed and the shadow game was under way.

(I have never watched the ancient Egyptian part, so I don't know what happened. I just made stuff up. Sorry, please bear with me.)

As one would expect, the duel was intense. They attacked each other in turn and each received considerable damage. When Seth summoned the Blue Eyes White Dragon, it seemed that lady luck was on his side. His ego grew exponentially by second and the smirk on his face was about to break out of his face. (4) It was not a pretty sight. "So, still think you could beat me, _dear Pharaoh_?"

But the King of Games would not be easily defeated. He knew what he must do. 'Please my dearest friend. Give me your help to stop this mad man form seizing Egypt.'

As he wished, his most loyal friend materialized beside him. Former High Priest Mahaado, now recognized as the Dark Magician, faithfully appeared to protect his pharaoh and his country. His brilliant green eyes turned toward crimson ones. No words were spoken. No words needed to be spoken. Each knew that he missed the other. Each knew how painful and sweet this meeting was. Each knew that they needed to do everything to protect Egypt. Unconditional trust resided within them. They knew they could count on each other. They knew they needed each other. They knew they would give each other the support needed. (5)

Seth, on the other hand, was very, VERY, jealous. HIS pharaoh was giving THAT kind of caring look to someone else. 'No matter, he'll be mine soon.' With an obnoxious voice that few could master, he mocked the two friends. "Sorry to interrupt this lovers' reunion, but I think you have a duel to lose. (6)"

Atemu snapped out of his reverie. Crimson eyes turned back to Seth. An all too familiar smirked formed on the handsome face. "Don't be so sure, my dear priest. Security is mortals' chiefest enemy. (7)" A slender hand clutched the puzzle as blinding golden light emitted from it. Atemu's commanding voice echoed in the hall. "My Dark Magician may not be as strong as your dragon now, but we have a bond, a bond so strong that it enables me to channel my energy to him. And together we won't be stopped. Now behold, our combined power. Dark Magician, dark magic attack." As Atemu raised his hand an eerie black glow formed at the tip of the emerald stuff while the mage is surrounded by golden light from the puzzle. A ball of most concentrated dark energy and most powerful millennium magic combined, ready to blast anyone stood in its way. Seth stepped back in awe and fear as darkness and light blended together, complementing each other, as the attack fired.

Seth fell on his knees. He had lost to the pharaoh again. Only this time, the stake was much higher. He had lost his title, his reputation, his pride, and most importantly, any chance he had of saving and having his pharaoh to love him. He lost everything people valued.

Atemu was staring at the priest from the other side of the field. After all the reasons his priest had placed before him, he still couldn't understand why he was betrayed. Sure his priest was ambitious, but he had an honor code too, he had protected his pharaoh in the most dangerous situations before. Sure Seth was cold hearted, but not cruel enough to see his own people slaughtered just for the monsters' pleasure. So why did he do it? Atemu wanted to find it out. And what the pharaoh wanted, the pharaoh would get.

The pharaoh walked calmly toward his priest. Standing in front of the other's kneeling form, Atemu commanded solemnly for Seth to follow. Seth absentmindedly obeyed, knowing his punishment was here. The two walked silently from the dueling area to the pharaoh's bedroom. Inside, golden statues adorned the grand room. Atemu directed Seth to sit on the large bed in the center while he exited to an adjoin room.

While the pharaoh was gone, Seth was bombarded with different thoughts. What was Atemu going to do to a traitor like him. Maybe send him to shadow realm as food for the monsters? Or at best to strip him of power and jail him in the darkest dungeon till he committed suicide or till the lice torn him to pieces. (8) Seth chuckled despite himself. He had committed treason and he was going to face the consequence, but never once did he regret his decision, he would do everything for the pharaoh.

Just then, Atemu strolled back into the room with a jar of water and a roll of bandage. Carefully, he cleansed cuts on Seth from the last attack, cuts that Seth was to occupied to even notice, and bandaged them. Seth was very surprised to say the least. What is the pharaoh doing? Shouldn't he suppose to hate him and to think about torture techniques right now? Is this some kind of mind game to make the ultimate punishment more painful, or is it like a last meal for prisoners before their executions? Yet when those delicate hands tenderly and adeptly worked on his wounds, he didn't care. All he wanted was for those hands to keep doing that forever, but like all good things, it eventually stopped.

Atemu finished bandaging the wounds and gazed at Seth with a serious expression. "Why did you do it?" He suddenly asked.

"Do what?" Seth replied with confusion.

"overthrow me."

"I thought I told you already. Except if you have serious amnesia or got hit on your head during the duel, even you should have the intellect to remember." If he was going down, he might as well go down with dignity and pride in front of his pharaoh.

But Atemu was not that easy to fool. "Don't give me that crap. I know it is not true. Take my throne, you could have done that when my father died. Beat me up, you could gave done that numerous times, when I was too caught up in government affairs or when I was dueling Bakura. But you never did those things back then, so why now, when I am already about to go and leave you as the next in line for the throne? Tell me the truth, Seth." Atemu commanded.

"Or else what?" Seth laughed bitterly. He had about enough of Atemu's lofty attitude and uncaring words. "Or else you would keep ignoring me and treat me like nobody?" 'If the pharaoh wants the reason, he got it.'

Now it was Atemu's turn to be confused. "What do you mean by that? I've never ignored you in my life. I always ask your advice and treat you with honor."

"Oh yes, council and honor, you think that's enough for me, for any human being? You never cared what mood I am in or what I do in leisure time. The only things you ever talked to me about were Egypt and duel monsters. Tell me, do I have no value for you except to inform you about those topics? Am I like a freaking sponge to you, for you to squeeze everything from me, wait till I'm filled up, and squeeze again? (9) " Seth didn't care about dignity at this point anymore. He was going to let it all out, and deal with the mess later.

"I am tired to see you treat me like that. I am tired of you treating everyone else with love and tenderness while treating me like dirt. I am tired of you commenting on how nice Isis looks, eagerly solving pointless riddles with Shadi, laughing at Karim's not so funny jokes, and staying by my father's side when he was sick, when you can only talk to me about politics and magic. And do you know how much it hurts me to see you and Mahaado sitting in the garden together, talking to each other, knowing I would never sit beside you like that, take you into my arms to comfort you."

Seth stood up from the bed and approached a paralyzed Atemu. His tone changed form bitter into mingled tender and pain. "Do you know how painful it is to listen to that melodious voice knowing it will never say how you love me, to see those stunning eyes knowing they will never hold the passion toward me like I want, to constantly stay by your side knowing I could never pull you down to ravish you."

Atemu retreated as Seth stepped closer. "I love you" was the last thing Seth said before pressing his lips onto Atemu's. Brushing away the puzzle, he pressed their bare chest together as moans escaped his mouth. Just as Atemu started to respond to the desperate kiss, the pharaoh suddenly pulled away.

"Why are you playing with my mind? This is a trick, nothing more." A flushed Atemu cried franticly while desperately tried to find some evil intension behind Seth's action.

"You know I am speaking the truth." Seth replied calmly, once again standing right in front of Atemu. "You are scared by what I said, but I know your puzzle believes what you heart tries so hard to deny. Don't fear. Give us this one chance to be together. And remember this I would love you for eternity."

Atemu looked into Seth's eyes, trying to find the underlying malice and hidden scheme, but found none. There was such sincerity in Seth's eyes that Atemu couldn't help but trust him. Stepping up, Atemu whispered: "I have denied this for so long, I don't want to keep denying it any longer. I do love you, but I thought you hated me. I was afraid you would use my weakness against me; afraid I was going to lose control around you. That's why I never stayed around you. I am sorry." And for apology, he placed a kiss on Seth's lips. (10)

Seth's heart danced with joy as the pharaoh tenderly touches his. After all this time, his hope finally came true. Pulling away he stared into Atemu's blissful eyes and said: "Come, let's get out of here."

"Get out of here? What do you mean?"

"To get away from the palace, away from Egypt to a place where we can live happily together without all the duties and wars and duels and danger, a place where we can love each other without reserve." Seth exclaimed excitedly, almost able to see their happy life in a peaceful faraway land where he can stay with his pharaoh forever.

However, Atemu abruptly stepped away form Seth and sadly shook his head. "I can't, Seth, I can't. I can't just leave Egypt and my people to their doom. It's my duty to protect them. I can't leave."

Anguish was evident in Seth's eyes. "But you said…"

"Yes, I do love you, but in this life, nothing is more important to me than Egypt." Under the moon, Atemu turned his head toward the window, gazing at the proud pyramids and shining Nile with admiration and love in his eyes. "I am born to serve her, to save her, to give up my life for her. Egypt is all I have lived for in this life. Nothing can stop me from saving her, from the sealing process." There was no remorse in his eyes, but hope and love, because he knew that his lifelong love would be safe through his sacrifice. A smile graced his lips as the melodious voice declared: "Nothing could have made me happier, nothing." (11)

Seth on the other hand was very jealous and enraged, suddenly having the urge to cut the pyramids into pieces and tear the Nile in half. "So you don't care about what I think. You don't care about the sorrow I would feel. Do you not love me? You saved Egypt, you are content, what about me? You leave me with a broken heart and sorrowful memory. Have you EVER thought about ME, about US?" He was screaming on top of his lungs, hurt clearly shown in the always well-guarded eyes. (12)

Yami turned back to his priest and couldn't help but feel sorrow rushing to his heart. He showed him what it was to love and had someone there for him and a day later it would be gone. How much did he wish to hold his priest and kiss him under the moon for eternity, but he knew he had a duty to fulfill. "Seth, I am so sorry, but this is my duty, my fate ... Maybe, maybe if the Gods have mercy on us, then one day we will be reunited, with Egypt safe and sound, with my responsibility gone. Then we can be together. Until then, my dear Seth, until then, I am truly sorry." There was sadness in his eyes, but also such determination to do what ever required to save Egypt.

Seth then knew that nothing he said would make a difference. For the first time in his life he stopped fighting and gave in. He admitted that he would never win this, just like he would never win against his pharaoh in the shadow game. Smiling sadly, he asked in a soft tone, "you promise me that day will come?" Hope and fear laced his tone. If he couldn't have Atemu in this life, then PLEASE let Atemu be his in the next.

Yet Atemu could make no such promise. Crimson eyes stared at sapphire ones that with divine and angelic light resembled the pure moon in the sky. He wanted to reassure his priest so much, but he knew he couldn't. "I…I can't promise anything, I can only hope it would come." (13)

Defeated, Seth then took a step toward Atemu and took his hands, kissing them slightly. "Then be with me tonight. At least I'll have this memory to hold on to."

Atemu's voice was dripping with sorrow. "Please, Seth, don't make this any harder than it already is." But when he stared into the pleading blue eyes, he knew he would never refuse his priest this one request. (14) A smile formed on his face as he stepped closer. "If you want to, then take me tonight. I am at your disposal"

Seth picked up Atemu and placed him on the bed, then climbing on it himself. They kissed and touched each other under the moon, taking each other to remind themselves that they would forever be each other's. The Nile shimmered and the pyramids shined for them. In the boat of Ra, Khonsu, (15) the god of moon, chased away the cloud with his light so the Gods and the stars can see this fabulous sight. Apep, the serpent god of the night, didn't bother to try to destroy Ra, nor did Ra hasted to make an appearance or escape the darkness. Hathor had the most radiant smile on her face (16) and even Seth's naturally anger filled eyes softened (17). The world stopped to see their sensual dance, to relish this most dazzling sight. (18)

The moon sailed down the diamond sky as Atemu curled against Seth in his sleep. Seth smiled down at his lover and whispered: "One day, one day, my love, we'll be together again, without obstacles, without sacrifices." Then he closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Unknown to Seth, Atemu opened his eyes after seeing his lover asleep. He crawled out from Seth's embrace and put on his cloth and puzzle. He kissed Seth's forehead and murmured: " One day, one day, my love." With one last glance, he exited his bedchamber.

The pharaoh's elegant figure glided gracefully to his working chamber (19) and immediately bent over the numerous parchments from all over the nation. There were still laws to enforce, temples to build, poor to save, harvest to collect, boundaries to draw, and disputes to settle. Tonight was his last night. He would do everything he could to help Egypt, to make sure his sleeping lover will be safe.

Somewhere up in the moonlit sky in the boats where the Gods now reside, one goddess was watching from above. With the most stunning face and ethereal sliver robe clad around her, the goddess' soft eyes lingered on Atemu's proud form lovingly. "One day, my dear son; one day my dear little Horus." The musical words flew down with a soft breeze. (20)

(Warning: Very mushy. I wrote this after Rockets lost to the Mavericks. (21) Kind of reflect my own feelings.)

Beside the coffin of the last pharaoh of Egypt sat the new pharaoh. He whispered to the one within, who would not be able to hear him. "Every time, every time I am close to achieve my goal it is taken away form me. I get my hope all high and have it crushed mercilessly. My hope and my belief shattered as the Gods laughed in my face. I am tired of it, I am tired of being so close and then get crushed. I am a priest. I serve the Gods. Don't they suppose to be merciful to me? Why, why do they deny me the only thing I have wanted form them, just a person to love and hold, to be able to live life close to normal with the one you love and love you back around you? Why, why do they deny ME this when they have given millions of others this small favor? I can't wish for anything now. I am never going to be victorious around you. I will lose this to you just as I have lost to you in every duel we had. Another lifetime? Can I hope for that, when they denied me from having you in this lifetime? I want to forget about you, forget about the pain, but they won't allow it, and deep inside I know I don't want to. Every time the word "pharaoh" or " duel" was mentioned, my mind returned to you, to my loss. I tried to escape from these reminders but I am the pharaoh now, I can't just leave the place that you give up your life to protect. Alas, what won't I do to get you back?"

Seth's voice cracked as tear threatens to fall, but he fought against it and said with determination. "I will wait, wait for the day when we will meet again, when I shall hold you peacefully in my arms. Let it be ten or a thousand years, my heart will forever be beside yours. One day, one day." Seth rose from the coffin. With one last longing glance, he exited the room, ready for a new day's task. He didn't notice the soft breeze, nor the shattered puzzle that shone brightly.

There, finally finished. It was in my mind for 3 months, and only now do I have enough determination to finish this. I know I am pathetic and the story is even lamer, but I am glad I finished it. It would haunt me forever if I don't. Yet this is seriously bad once I read it again. Some part doesn't make any sense, while other parts are passed over too quickly. The romantic scenes, if you can even call them that, are the worst of all. I am not a romance person. It's rather weird that I of all people would write a romance story. I like all the Kaiba/Yami stories on net, but I hate almost all romance novels and especially movies. (Don't kill me, those things just don't mix with me. Yet somehow I like the fics on this site. OO) Anyway, now this is over, I can return to my piano recital, finals, and SAT. 6 days till the end of this hectic junior year!

All flames welcomed. I don't really mind people's flame since I know there is going to be many. I know how bad this fic sounds, trust me. And please tell me my grammar mistakes, I'll try to make them better next time.

If you are bored out of your mind and couldn't find any other things to do, then here are my pointless comments about parts of the story that have number beside it:

(1). That description is just pathetic. I really need to work on my English.

(2). One of Kaiba's crazy moments. Don't you just hate when he goes into his egotistic mode, like the world is not big enough for him to step on? In one of those duels he had, I just want to snatch that arrogant smirk off his face and beat him up to give him a piece of my mind.

(3). OK, very, VERY corny, but goes along with the saving the world stuff he usually say. Also, I think it is possible for someone to feel like that, sacrifice yourself for the welfare of a whole country.

(4). Seriously, in some of Kaiba's duels, his mouth was stretched so far that it seemed to cover his whole face. I swear one can stuck a whole chicken inside his mouth with no problem. It was not a pretty sight. He seriously has some ego issues.

(5). This is not romance, but really deep friendship. Don't you wish you can have some friends like that?

(6). Why do all Yugioh villains have to say that line? "You have a duel to lose." Can't they have one bit of modesty in them?

(7). Courtesy to Shakespeare's Macbeth. Hecate (Did I spell that right?) was the one who said it. I think it fits pretty well, but that's only my opinion.

(8). Sorry, I couldn't resist. I read this book called Doctor Faustus. Inside, there was a comment like this. It's pretty funny, I think.

(9). Hamlet called his friends who were trying to get information out of him for his father sponge. I never liked Hamlet, but I really liked that comment.

(10). OK, that kiss is the most pathetic one I have ever seen. But I am not a romantic person, so don't expect too much.

(11). Horny, but suits Yami well.

(12). Major OOC on Kaiba's part. I don't think he would scream like that, but anyway.

(13). OOC on Yami's part. This sounds way too weak for him, but he has to say something to comfort Kaiba, right?

(14). Can you believe that I was laughing when I read this again? This is hilarious, much better than my intended joke.

(15). Khonsu was one of the oldest gods created by the Egyptian people. He was later considered a form of Thoth, the god of wisdom and moon. I am using Khonsu because I think wisdom deserves a specific god for itself. Also, moon and wisdom don't have that much in common in my opinion.

(16). Hathor is the tiger goddess of love and drunkness. Sometimes she was depicted as the wife of Haroeris (Horus the Elder). So she may not be too pleased with her husband doing that with some other man, but since she is goddess of love, I'm just going to depict her reaction this way.

(17). OK, Seth's eyes may not soften just because his mortal enemy is having the time of his life, but I think he deserves more credit than he does since he helps fend off Apep every night in Ra's voyage. He did try to poison Horus with his semen, guess he would be a little upset that someone got the falcon first? To think about it, uncle and nephew. Sometimes, Egyptian mythology is as sick as Greek ones.

(18). After writing this paragraph I found it WAY too mushy and sick. I don't think they would appreciate all these Gods watching them do that. It also sounds extremely sappy. I think I just destroyed my cold reputation, but no one needs to know.

(19). Do Egyptian pharaohs have working chambers or do they just work in their bedrooms? Ancient Chinese Emperors had working chambers so I just assumed that pharaohs did too. Correct me if I am wrong.

(20). Yep, Yami is the falcon headed god who once ruled Egypt. All pharaohs were said to be the incarnation of this god, so why not Yami too? On the other hand, it's weird that Egyptian pharaohs needed to pay respect to Horus when they were Horus on earth. Why wasting all those money and energy to worship a split image of himself. There are tons of stuff about him online. If interested, go look.

(21). This may sound pathetic, but I was so depressed when Rockets lost. I cried for half an hour. (I'm pathetic, I know.) I was so confident that Rockets could win. I gave them all my faith and they lost. They crushed my hope. I have watched every game in the series even during the AP exams. After the SAT II tests, I return home and watch the game and see Rockets lost so pathetically. It really hurt. My hope was so high. My father was right. Don't get your hope too high, it just makes defeat my unbearable. This makes my emotion somewhat related to Kaiba's.


End file.
